Devil's Can What
by Lolimay
Summary: Wondering around the school, Mao finds a mysterious Hero book that catches his attention. Multiple pairings BerylxMao, AlmazxBeryl, MaoxAlmaz
1. Prologue

Hello guys! It's me again! This is gonna be my sixth fan fiction! Yay! This one is a fun version of Disgaea 3. I just got it like, three days ago. I'm really into it! It's just so funny! My two favorite characters are Mao and Almaz. They're silly. Any who, I hope you like it! Oh, and as usual, there is my disclaimer. I don't own Disgaea 3 nor it's characters. This is strictly fan made… With that said, please enjoy my fan Fiction!

~Lolimay~

Prologue

"What a dreadful day." The young honor student said cheerfully. "Today is the day that I, Mao the hero, will kill the overlord and get my revenge!" He said before letting out a loud laugh. Almaz sighed as he listened to the young demon's ranting. "I'm still telling you, it's still not a good reason to kill your dad because of a few games and system… They can be replaced you know…" he sighed. The small white haired demon snarled at him. "Like hell! Do I have to repeat how many hours I put into those games?" The blue haired male shook his head. "No Master Mao…" "Good!" The demon growled as he began to walk out of his room into the long hall. "Come Almaz. We have work to do!" Sighing the blue haired male quietly began to follow.

As they began to walk down the hallway, there was a mysterious comic book laying on the ground. Mao suddenly stopped walking, looking down at it curiously. "W-what the-?" Then Almaz bumped into the smaller male, not paying attention ,and they both fell to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?" Mao fussed at Almaz, but the young male was unconscious from hitting his head upon the ground. Growling even more pissed, he pushed the human male off of him to the ground beside him and stood up dusting himself off. "Damn Useless Fake hero!" he growled to himself in frustration. Then he bent down and picked up the book from the ground. "Let's see…. Huh? A hero book?" He quickly flipped to the back and began to read over it. "Tatsuki has fallen in love with his classmate and friend yuuki. To protect the one he love, he tried to ignore his friend to keep him from the grip of his father, the demon overlord?" He paused. "Wow… this might be good!" he laughed as he began to drool. "But his father finds out about his new found love and decides he'd try to take Yuuki for himself? Will the young demon price be able to save Yuuki from his father's grasp or will the Overlord have his way and destroy the young princes only connection to the earth? Man! I gotta read this?" he exclaimed cheerfully as he ran off excitedly towards his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 1: Manga Obsession?

_Chapter 1:_

_**Manga Obsessions?**_

Almaz sighed as he sat there outside of the classroom. He was acting kind of off. Seeing how he was acting strange, Raspberyl walked over and stood in front of him. "Hey, are you okay Fake hero?" she said curiously. Hearing the young ladies voice, the blue haired male looked up at her. "Mss. Beryl?" He said softy. She smiled. "Come one… you can tell me! I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." She spoke sweetly as she took a seat beside him. Almaz sighed. "It's Mao. He found some strange comic on the ground and he got Geoffrey collecting all the comic series, which is about 400 comics and has locked himself in his room so he can read them all in peace… to make things worse, I cant' even get to my bedroom because the only way to it is though Mao's room…" He young blue haired male sighed.

"So… you don't have anywhere to stay?" She asked feeling kind of qword. She blushed nervously. "I mean… I could fix you a bed in my room on the floor and you can sleep peacefully. That way you won't be messed with or kept up while the wonna be honor students roam around past curfew…" Pausing the blue haired male looked at her in shock. Then a soft smile slipped upon his face. "That's very kind of you Mss. Beryl… Thank you very much…" Hearing his words, her face suddenly heated up as she quickly got up and grabbed his hands. "Come on then! It's almost time for us to be in our rooms!" Then he began to drag him down the hallway. The other demons looked at them in shock. After a little while, they where able to finally get to her room before the curfew bell rang. "Wooo! That's a relief!" Then she walked over and began to get extra blankets off her bed and began to make him a bed on the floor. As she did that, he looked about the room. Unlike Mao's room her room actually had normal school looking things. Homework, books, little desk table. It was quite nice to see a room that didn't look like a lab.

"So, how about we help each other with our homework and hang out before we sleep!" She said cheerfully. The blue haired boy smiled and nodded. "That would be wonderful." Hearing those words she blushed a little. "I'm glad you think so…" Throughout the night they worked on homework. After a little while, they began to get ready for bed. The young female demon came walked into her bedroom to see the young blue haired male sleeping in his bed already. She walked over slowly as she and looked down at him. _Poor thing…. You're trying to be a rare breed…. I can tell you're really trying to be a hero…. But… That stupid Mao… I hope that comic I left in hall will teach him a thing or two… just for your sake…._ Then he bend down and gently kissed his sleeping lips. "Goodnight fake hero…."

A/N: Okay... So this was just kinda ment to be cute... What kind of strange manga did Beryl leave for him to read? What is is Beryl's true motives?


	3. Chapter 2: Jealousy

Chapter 3:

**Jealousy**

"I see…" The young white haired demon spoke quietly as he had his nose buried deep within the last books final pages. "So… this there is an alternate version of this love quality…." he said softly. "A forbidden and hated version within the human world. Interesting…" He sat the book down and stood up onto his feet. Then he looked about the room. "So… this love thing can increase the power within a hero's body by so many levels. So all I have to do is find this so called Forbidden Love and use it to my benefit since the regular version of love is completely out of the question." The young demon marched back and forth thinking as hard as he could. "I'll have Almaz help me find something out about this so called forbidden love….Almaz!" Nothing. Pausing, the demon thought. "If he isn't rushing over in a panic to keep me from getting mad… that could only mean two things. One, I Almaz is wondering about the school for some odd reason after I locked him out. Two, He died…. I believe the first one is more along the lines of what really is going on here…" Opening the door, the small demon walked out the hallway and began his search for his slave boy.

As he passed down the hall he saw a group of demons talking. Walking over he pushed one of them out of his way and glared at them. "Hey low lives, Have you seen my servant boy?" They all looked at each other and then nodded. "Well then, where is that coward hiding at?" Then They all pointed towards the classroom. He then suddenly pushed his way though them to track down the young male. Once he got to the door he could hear laughter from inside. _Wait… that's Almaz laughing! But… who's the other voice? It sounds familiar… and…. Like their having a fun time together…._ Curiosity killing him, he looked though the classroom doors window to see Raspberyl standing in front of Almaz. The two of them laughing and talking together. _W-wait! Why the hell is Almaz with beryl? Why are they laughing like that? And…. And why does Beryl have that kind of lusting look in her eyes? Can't that idiot see? I have to separate them before something horrible happens to Almaz! _The young demon paused as he remembered what he just said. He looked away from the window and leaned agents the door blinking in shock. _What the hell was I just thinking? Was I actually worrying about that useless guy? No! No! That wasn't it! I just don't want home ruining my reputation! That's it! If he's spotted with a delinquent like Beryl then that would cause so many problems! Not only that but that would look really bad on me too! I can't let my rep be destroyed because that guys too stupid!_ After collecting himself, the younger demon stood up straight and turned to the door, kicking it in. "ALMAZ! COME HERE NOW! WE'RE LEAVING!" Hearing Mao's yelling the blue heard male paused in fear and quickly turned around "Y-yes sir!" He said quickly following.

As they walked down the hall Almaz stayed quiet as Mao ranted and ranted about how he shouldn't be hanging around with Beryl because when people see the two of them together, it messes with his rep. The young fake hero just looked away feeling bad about not saying bye to her before he left. Looking back to see if Almaz was listening, his eye twitched to see his expression. _He's not even listening to me! What the hell is going on lately? Usually just hearing me in my angry tone would make him listen to the T! Why is things different today?_ He paused when he looked forward as a thought ran through his head._ Can it be that he want's to be with Beryl instead of me? That's impossible! She's a delinquent! I'm not only the number one honor student but the wisest demon around! Why would he want to be with her instead of me? Or maybe…. Maybe he's in l-l-lo- No! No that can't be!_ He glanced back to see a heavy sigh slipping though the blue haired male's lips. Mao's eyes widened as he looked forward again in shock. _That's just like that stupid book I read._ _Yuuki sighed when he thought of the girl he loved and how he couldn't be with her because the main hero of the series didn't like her! This is just like the book though and though!_ He growled as he turned around and grabbed tightly to Almaz's arm and began to pull him into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM ALMAZ? The young demon cussed furiously. "WHAT'S SO AWESOME ABOUT THAT STUPID PINK SHORT TWIT! DON'T ACT STUPID! I KNOW YOU LIKE HER!" The slave boy blinked as he felt beyond confused. "M-Master Mao… What are you at-" "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ACTING STUPID?" "I'm not! I just don't understand what you're talking about!" "WHY WAS YOU BEEING SO HAPPY WITH THAT LITTLE PINK BITCH? DO YOU THINK SHE'S BETTER THAN ME? WOULD YOU RATHER SERVE HER OVER ME YOU STUPID FAKE HERO?" "SHUT IT MAO! ALL I DO IS WORK AND SERVE YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE MY TITLE AND I CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT IT! OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T BE FOLLOWING A SPOILD LITTLE HATEFUL BRAT LIKE YOU!" Suddenly Almaz paused and quickly covered his mouth. He looked to Mao who looked just as equally shocked as he was. He watched as Mao's red eyes slowly moved down to the ground as he kept quiet. The young demon slowly lifted his hand and pointed at Almaz's room's door. "M-Mao… I'm sorry… I didn't-" "Go to your room…" He said quietly, still full of shock. "B-but Mao, I didn't mean-" "GO TO YOUR ROOM GOD DAMN IT!" He screamed. Jumping at the overly emotional screamed orders, Almaz quietly turned and walked to the door, opening it, and closing it behind him like a child being punished by it's mother.

Quickly Almaz. walked over and closed the door. The young demon began to feeling tears forcing their way into his eyes. He blinked even more surprised as he felt something run down his cheeks of his face. Slowly he reached up to catch a droplet of the salty water and blinked in shock. _W-wait… I'm crying? Why am I…._ Walking over the small demon went over and locked the servant boy's door to make sure he stayed there. Then went over to his bed and sat on the edge of it. _This doesn't make since… why am I…_ Thinking back, he paused when he thought about the book he read. Quickly he got up and ran to the table, grabbing one of the books and flipping through it till he saw the event that took place there. _W-wait… it was jealousy? I'm… I'm jealous of beryl?_ He dropped the book in shock as he walked over and collapsed upon his bed. _That can't be true…. It just can't be… This is just crazy! How could I be jealous? I don't love Almaz! Then maybe… _may_be I'm not jealous! Maybe I'm just in shock that he went off like that to me! That has to be it! The problem still stands that non of this would have happened if Beryl wasn't around Almaz…. First things first! I'll have to utterly destroy Beryl if she doesn't stay away from my servant! That's it… right? The young demon cried until he fell asleep_


	4. Chapter 3: Warnings and Unsure Feelings

**Chapter 4:**

**Warnings and Unsure Feelings**

Mao slept most of the day. He sat up with a headache from all the crying he did the night before. Sighing he rubbed his head which throbbed so badly. "Ouch … damn… this is all his fault…" He said as he looked towards Almaz's door. It was odd that he fake hero was being so silent. Usually he'd be scratching and begging to be let out through the door. Walking over, he slowly unlocked the door and walked in to see the blue hared male sleeping on the floor next to the door. His eyes had bags under them. _What is this idiot doing? Sleeping like that… He won't have the energy to serve me if you sleep on the cold hard ground like that!_ Then he paused and thought about the night before. _He didn't…. Was he listening to me doing that shameful act list night?_ The thought of himself crying like he did sent sickening shivers down his back as he looked down at the sleeping servant. He bend down and picked him up with ease. Then carefully he placed the sleeping male upon the bed and looked down at him again. He seemed so guilt ridden… Slowly Mao reached his hand out and pushed some of the blue hair away from Almaz's face. Catching his act, he quickly pulled his and away and gripped his wrist with his other free hand. _W-what he hell was I just doing? This is utterly insane! _The demon quickly looked away furiously. Getting up, he quickly walked out of the room and closed the door, locking it again. _It's that damn manga's fault! I never acting this way before I read that stupid thing!_ He growled as he looked at the piles of books. _When I get back I'll completely destroy all of those damned things! For now, I got bigger fish to fry!_ With this said, the young demon prince walked quickly out of his room to look for the Demonic delinquent. 

The hallway was crowded like always by students skipping their classes. This meant only one thing. Raspberyl would be at school. Her classroom. Pushing though the crowd like an angry bull, he made his way to her classroom. He could hear her talking with her two friends. Just chatting away. Seeing them so happy made him so pissed off. This terrible excuse of a demon stolen the heart of his lowly servant. Kicking the door practically down he stopped in and walked over to Beryl's desk, flipping it across the room. "HOW DARE YOU SUDUCE MY SERVANT! YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR GUTS AND DEVOUR THAT EMPTY THING CALLED YOUR HEART GOT IT?" The young demon girl just looked at him confused before breaking out into an uncontrollable laughter. "What are you talking about Mao? We hung out yesterday and he had to stay in my room because you had him locked out." "HE STAIED IN YOUR ROOM? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU HEARTLESS BITCH?" He screamed getting close to her face growling hatefully. She just smiled. "Do you really want to know?" She asked softly. "We studied….. Then he slept on a bed on my floor. There… Happy?" She said teasingly. Then she quickly pecked his lips and laughed. Mao quickly pulled away rubbing his lips with his sleeves and spitting. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NOW?" "It's it simple? Sure Almaz is sweet…. But he's not my type…." She smiled. He looked in shock at her blushing. "W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL-" "Sh… don't get too loud…. Isn't obvious that I like you? Why else would I think so highly of you?" She said trying not to laugh. Seeing him all pissed off because he was embarrassed was really cute. "Then again…. I'm not the one who you hold in your heart am I?" She snickered. His face got redder as he growled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DON'T HOLD ANYONE IN MY HEART!" "Oh? Then tell me, why did you come all this way by yourself to tell me to stay away from Almaz? Can you answer me that?" The white haired demon paused. The more he thought, the more it seemed his reason was just jealousy. Simple, wild, untamed jealousy. His small body began to quiver as he glared at her darkly. He wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. Beryl's grin widened at his silence. 

"Well, I have to hurry to lunch now. We're having an awesome meal. Steamed vegetables, beef, and dragon eggs." Then she gently pushed passed him as her two friends followed. The boy stood in the empty room, looking at the ground in shock. Her question ringing in his head like a bell. He tightened his hands into tight fists and he suddenly punched one of the desks, breaking it into tiny pieces. "Damn it all…" He growled._ Is she mocking me? That stupid insignificant piece of shit! I'll get her! I'll get her! I'LL GET HER!_


	5. Chapter 4: Claim of Ownership

Chapter 4:

**Claim of Ownership**

Mao walked back into his room, madder then he was before he left. He Walked over and started throwing things about his bedroom. The clashing of glass to the walls and chairs to the door cause the young blue haired male to finally wakeup. He sat up hearing all the noise and began to worry. Running to the door he began to bang on it "MASTER MAO! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT'S GOING ON? MAO!" Hearing the others voice made him pause. He slowly turned and looked to Almaz's door. Why was it? Why did he sound so relieved to hear the worry in the fake heroes voice? _**You don't understand that feeling… do you? **_Hearing that, he quickly paused. He closed his eyes shaking some. He saw deep inside if his mind, his dark side. The darker Mao wore black and had a purple tent to him. They looked at each other till this darker side disappeared. _What the hell is going on?_ Then he felt an arm wrap around his throat tightly. The younger demon quickly gripped the arm, trying to loosen it enough to breath as he looked back to see his darker side with it's twisted grin. _**Are you so blinded that you can't see your own body's needs? Shall I show them to you?**_ The other demon laughed as he slid his free hand down the other's side, slowly heading towards his groin. Mao paused in shock as he felt the others movements. He wanted to stop his hand, but if he even let go of the others arm with one hand, he'd be unable to breath at all. _Damn it! Stop it right now! I swear I'll kill you if you-.__** Kill me? How will you do that when I am you? That wouldn't end very well, don't you think? Maybe you need more proof of your growing lust towards your so called servant boy? **_Dark Mao laughed as he finally slipped his hand down into the other's pants and began to gently stroke his member. Mao's eyes widened as he gasped in shock. His body trembled under the others touch. After a little while, he slipped his and away from the hardened cock and unbuttoned Mao's pants, watching then drop to the ground, and then completely let the white haired male go. Mao dropped to the ground slightly panting. _**Let's see you do it on your own now… I'll give you a little boost…**_ He said coldly as he left again.

Mao sat upon the ground, unsure what was going on. His face blood red. His body was hot. His cock longed to be handled. He never felt so much embarrassment and so lowly before. _This would have never happened if it wasn't for that damned manga! Whoever dropped it is gonna pay dearly for this!_ Then he saw his dark self return, but this time he was not alone. His hearts version of Almaz was with him. Mao paused looking up at the blue haired male. Almaz quickly walked over and bent down on his knees. He reached out silently with a look of concern upon his face. Seeing this made Mao's body surprisingly more hot then it was before. Mao quickly grabbed the heart image and forced a heavy kiss upon his lips. He didn't let go of his mouth till he had no choice but to breath. Dark Mao smiled. _**Allow me to help show you how much better it can feel Mao… just… trust me.. Okay?**_ He said in a haunting tone.

Dark Mao took over his counterparts body. Opening his eyes he lifted them up at the door as a dark smile twisted upon his face. Walking over to the door he listened to the fake heroes cries of worry. They caused his soul to shiver just as much as his body. "I'm fine Almaz. Back away from the door. I'm coming in." He said trying to act like his other self. After a few moments he pushed the door open harshly and stepped in. He turned his eyes lover to look at the blue haired male, who was looking over the other one in an odd way. "What's with that look slave?" He snickered as he turned to him. Slowly Almaz began to step away more. "You're not Mao….." He said quietly. Hearing this, the demon let out a burst of obnoxiously loud laughter. "What are you talking about? I am so Mao. I am your master. You will do like I say or be severely punished." He said mockingly. "I'm your master… but a darker side. He's a little confused. I'm just helping him out for the moment." He said as he walked the fake hero into the wall and placed his hands agents it to keep him from escaping. "You see, he's found himself with strange emotions that he doesn't quite get. I know what it is, but he's to blink to notice. I want to help show him what it is he feels, so.. I need your help to show him what it is that's been haunting his mind and heart." Then he grabbed he blue hared males scarf and used it to jerk his head down enough so their mouths could meet. Forcing his tongue into the talker males mouth, he kept trying to dominate the others mouth. Yes, Dark Mao was enjoying himself greatly. Then he suddenly felt himself get pulled away as he saw the other Mao quickly replacing him. _**So, you really not willing to share with me? That breaks my heart, Mao. That shows how much of an honor student you really are. Greedy. Lustful. **_


End file.
